poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Arendelle/Finding Elsa/Meeting Olaf/Anna is struck in the heart by Elsa's ice magic/Saving Anna/Anna is completely frozen
This is the transcript for the scene where our heroes are at Arendelle in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. scene opens up on a snowy place. Ryan and friends are fighting Heartless and Sora finished a Soldier Heartless off. Then, a cold wind blows at Sora and Liam Sora: It's cold! Donald! Give me a coat! Donald Duck: The magic doesn't work that way. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree with you, Donald. Liam: Brrrrrrr.....I'm freezing. Goofy: Guess he's too used to the beach! Sora: Hey, islander! What can I say? Pinkipoo was freezing Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. This ghost thing is freezing like an ice cube. Pinkipoo: shivering M-Meg, you g-gotta summon a Y-Yo-kai who can handle the c-c-cold. puts on his Anna outfit and hugs Pinkipoo to keep warm Meg Griffin: I'll try. Blizzaria! appears, from Meg's Yo-kai Watch which she summoned Blizzaria: I'm here. Sora: Hey, that is a blue girl you got, Meg. Is she a winter companion? Pinkipoo: Her name is Blizzaria, Sora. And like me, she is from the Charming Tribe. She is S Rank and is the evolved form of Frostina. Matau T. Monkey: He's right. Sora: Look! Even the sea's.. turning to... ice. see ice forming around the moat of the castle Sora: Donald, this isn't your ''magic, is it? shakes his head Goofy: Do ya think it's the Heartless? Sora: Might be. Let's go. go and stop near the water's edge Sora: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. What's that? see a girl who was skidding past through the water Sora: That girl... She look so sad. Ryan F-Freeman: Mom, do you see what I see? Queen Ryanara: I am, my son. It looks like a woman. Blizzaria: But where is she going? Pinkipoo: Let's follow her. Ryan F-Freeman: We would. And I bet there be a logo sequence of this world. camera shows a mountain. Then, the logo sequence starts with a snowflake drifting down and form a big snowflake and ice magic makes a castle appear with blocks of ice, then the ice magic made them spin and stop which made the letters of the name; "Arendelle". The logo disappears in ice magic. Back to Ryan and the others Ryan F-Freeman: See? I can predict some things. Trio Darkle: I wonder why this girl is upset. Could it be a ghost? Or maybe.. Sora: The Heartless? Evil Anna: Maybe, Sora. I know Liam is shivering in this cold. He would beg me for a cup of choco with the little marshmallows on the top. Blizzaria: Yeah. Pinkipoo: Should we go after that girl? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And if Liam have his pride, he would freeze. group go after the girl who appears to be a queen Sora: Hey, hold up! Sean Ryan: We just want to tell you! queen turns around and see Ryan, Sora and friends Elsa: Why are you here? Where did you come from? Pinkipoo: Well... Sora: Hi! I'm Sora. And I... and Donald gives Sora a stern look as if they are saying "Order" Sora: Uh.. I'm from... Let's just say someplace... a little warmer. Liam: I'm Liam and the pink Yokai here is Pinkipoo, and the creepy girl with the journal is Foiletta, and the snowy kimono girl is Blizzaria. Jessie Primefan: Names Jessie Primefan. Donald Duck: I'm Donald. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Ryan F-Freeman: You remember me as Ryan. And Meg, Crash, The Cyberlings, Matau, Sci-Ryan, the Blindings and Jessie. And my brother, Cody. Queen Ryanara: I am Ryan’s mom, Queen Ryanara. And this is Sean, Orla and Oisin Ryan. Elsa: Are you visiting Arendelle? For the coronation? Sora: Uhhh... Cody Fairbrother: Yes. and Goofy nod with Ryan and Crash Sora: You got us. So, what's your name? Elsa: Elsa... Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Sora: What? Liam and Sora: The Queen?! Donald and Goofy stand like soldiers while Sci-Ryan walks up to Elsa, grabs her hand and kneels on one knee Sci-Ryan: Your Majesty. Blizzaria: I use ice attacks. Evil Anna: So is Ryan's mom. And maybe Liam could love Elsa. sheeply Elsa: Hm? Sci-Ryan: Evil Anna, I guess you think Elsa loves Liam. Liam: embarrassed I do NOT! chuckled Matau T. Monkey: laughs That was so funny. Sci-Ryan made me laugh. was blushing due to that comment Ryan F-Freeman: Aww, you're blushing. Liam: No, it's sweat. And it's drafty. Crash Bandicoot: I guess you know love is an open door, mate. Sean Ryan: Trust me. I've been this love moment. Evil Anna: So, Elsa. Why are you upset? Elsa: Well, you see, at the party of my coronation, I was happy when my sister asks me if she and Hans wants my blessing for thier marriage. I told my sister that she can't marry a man she just met but she said "You can if it's true love". After a little argue, I feel upset and told everyone that the party's over and demanded to shut the gates but, after being frustrated by my sister Anna, I accidently used my powers upon the guests. Seeing that they think I'm a monster, I setenced myself to exile. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. You poor woman. Meg Griffin: We know you're not a monster, Elsa. Liam: When I was young, my father passed away when I was born, I lived with my mother at that time when I met my Yokai Friends and Sora. Sean Ryan: Oh, you poor kid. I guess you had a father. felt Liam's pain Elsa: Liam, I know how you felt. Both my and Anna's parents died some time ago. remembered something, she turned to Sora and the gang Elsa: You shouldn’t be out here. Please go back to the village. starts to walk away Sora: Why? Your majesty, you look like you could use a friend. Don't you want to talk? stops Elsa: Please leave. I need to be alone. I don't want to hurt anyone. Sora: Oh... Is it that bad? You must've been through a lot. Donald Duck: We know what that's like, don't we? Goofy: Sure, adventuring's fun, but it defiantly has its ups and downs. When the going gets tough, us friends have to stick together. Ryan F-Freeman: That's a nice point there, Goofy. Evil Ryan: I agree, Ryan. Sora: Exactly! Donald Although, Donald, you ''do lose your temper a lot, so.. I could relate to wanting some alone time. Donald Duck: What? I don't do that! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes you do. Pinkipoo And Pinkie. I know you sometimes lose your temper so, Meg and I know Sora want some alone time with Liam. Pinkipoo: You're right. But, luckily, Boo calmed me down. Elsa: Enough! accidentally shot ice from her hand, luckily it missed the gang Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Pinkipoo: Bouncing Befrienders! Blizzaria: She can use ice attacks! Meg Griffin: Wow! She must be a cryomancer. Ryan F-Freeman: Elsa... Pinkipoo: I didn't know you can do that. Evil Anna: Yeah, me too. Elsa: I was born with them but I was trying to hide them. Liam: So, you're unable to control it? Elsa: sadly Yes... Sci-Ryan: I think I am remeber something. She was told when she was a kid, her power will only grow. There is beauty in it but also danger. Elsa I hope you will learn to control it soon, Elsa. Elsa: One day, when I was little, Anna and I were playing in a room, and I made it snow, and we were sledding. Pinkipoo: What happened, Elsa? Elsa: When Anna and I are playing ticklebumps, she was too fast and I hit her on the head. Pinkipoo: Oh. That's awful. Elsa: I know, Pink. But I'm feeling doubtful I'll ever control my ice powers. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I guess you was sorry for Anna. notices Heartless appear which Elsa sees Goofy: The Heartless! Sora: Don't worry, we got em. Take cover! Ryan F-Freeman: Elsa, you think you go with Liam while we take care of those monsters? Elsa: Sure, Ryan. Pinkipoo: I got them covered. runs with Liam and Pinkipoo. Milly shows up and she and Ryan defeats the Heartless Evil Anna: Milly? Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Yeah. I came to you when Liam called me. Evil Ryan: Wow. Clone Liam: Do I miss someone? Ryan F-Freeman: Liam? What are you doing here? Clone Liam: I was made by Liam and followed you. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): So, you must be the clone. I got a Keyblade just like Ryan and... at Sora The Liam friend. Sora: I know I am Liam's friend. I'm Sora. This is Donald and that's Goofy. Milly: Nice to meet ya. Let's go find Liam. saw Elsa with Liam and Pinkipoo coming out of cover Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Elsa. Sora: Elsa, are you okay? Elsa: I... I'm sorry I was so upset. Thank you for your help. Matau T. Monkey: It's okay, Your highness. That's what heroes do to help anyone. didn't know another Heartless was behind them. It jumps to attack Elsa: Look out! blast the Heartless with her ice powers and it dissapears Andante Daze: Wow. Liam: Whew. Clone Liam: Nice save, Elsa. Sora: That's amazing. You can control ice. Elsa: Control it? No, all I ever do... was hurt people. Milly: Oh. So, I am sorry for you, Elsa. Goofy: It's Okay. Those were just the Heartless. Elsa: You said that word before. What are they? Sora: Monsters that are after people's hearts. Where ever they go, there's trouble. Elsa: They're after people's hearts? Sora: Yes, they're dangerous! Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And before you go, let me take a picture of you and Ryan with Meg. and Meg pose with Elsa and Sci-Ryan takes a picture with his camera Sci-Ryan: One for the album. Sora: Sure it is, Sci-Ryan. Elsa You should head home before it gets any worse. Elsa: This is my home now. I can't go back. I don't want to hurt anyone. Sora: What? Liam: What? Ryan F-Freeman: What makes you say that, Elsa? Elsa: You see, Ryan. Arendelle is safer with me staying up here. Sora: Not safer for you! Sci-Ryan: Don't worry, Sora. It is what she wants. Ryan F-Freeman: I understand, Elsa. You could be safe up here. Meg and I will love you as friends. Elsa: Thanks, Ryan. See you soon. kissed Ryan and Meg on the cheeks then she walks away then an ice wall appeared between herself and Ryan and Friends. Elsa starts running away Elsa: Please, go away! is gone Sora: Elsa... Goofy: Aw, don't worry, she'll be okay. Seems like she's pretty strong. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): I agree, Goofy. Donald Duck: You got to let her go. She wants to be alone. Sora: Yeah, I hear you... but I wanted to know why she is so sad. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Sora. And I wonder why she hide herself from Anna. ???: And how is it any of your business? Read the room, kiddo. see a woman with yellow hair and eyes wearing the black coat Sci-Ryan: Oh no. Not you! Sora: Who are you? That's... the Organization coat. You new? Larxene: Excuse me? Oh yeah, you forgot. The name's Larxene. This time, remember. And we'll take care of Elsa. So don't you worry. Sora: Do you... Donald Duck: Nope. Sci-Ryan. Ryan, Meg and I remember her sometime ago. Goofy: Well, she seems to think she knows us, so maybe we should play along. Sora: Not unless her name's Terra. Sci-Ryan: Or her name is Mai Lacey. Larxene: Excuse me! I'm right here? Sora: Why are you after Elsa? Larxene: No one's gonna hurt her. Ryan F-Freeman: And if you think you want Sci-Ryan to be your girlfriend, you got another thing coming. Larxene: I would get Sci-Ryan later. But we're not about to put up with your ''meddling. Stay here and behave yourselves. use her powers on the ice wall and chunks of ice fall around them Sora: Wait. The ice! Goofy: It's going to wall us in! Larxene: Ice is so not my style. Sora and Liam: Larxene! are trapped in an ice labyrinth Pinkipoo: We're trapped. didn't know that Clone Liam had snuck off to look for Elsa Goofy: Anybody see a way out? Donald Duck: No, not me. Sci-Ryan: Not me too. Sora: Well, we can't stay in here. Orla Ryan: Clone Liam might run off. Goofy: Elsa's in real trouble now. Sora: Yeah. Larxene promised not to hurt her but, I trust those guys as far as I can throw 'em. Donald Duck: They got to be up to no good! Liam: Clearly, Donald. venture through the labyrinth then got out on the mountain through a portal Matau T. Monkey: That was easy. Liam: I have just the Yokai for this. summoning sequence can be heard Liam: Come on out, my friend. Calling Little Blue Bathinghood. Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing. inserted Summoner: Ladies and Gentlemen. Introducing the Heartful tribe. Chant: Hearty Heartful, Hearty Heartful, Hearty Heartful. Lil Blue Hood: LITTLE BLUE BATHINGHOOD! Blue Bathinghood appears Sora: Who's that? Lil Blue Hood: I'm Little Blue Bathinghood. Nice to meet you. '''LITTLE BLUE BATHINGHOOD' HEARTFUL Oisin Ryan: Where did Clone Liam gone off to? Orla Ryan: I don't know. Sora: See her? Goofy: I think she mighta got up in that direction. Donald Duck: Yep. Sora: Okay. C'mon! Cody Fairbrother: Right behind ya. venture up the mountain. Liam hugs Ryan to keep warm Pinkipoo: Little Blue Bathinghood, see anything? Ryan F-Freeman: Any sign of her? Little Blue Bathinghood: No. Bertram T. Monkey: This is getting us nowhere. If we listen to someone singing, we would know. Little Blue Bathinghood: Shh, listen everyone. hear singing Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight~ Not a footprint to be seen~ A kingdom of isolation~ And it looks like I'm the Queen~ Little Blue Bathinghood: whispers Its Elsa. Sora: What? Clone Liam: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside~ Ryan F-Freeman: Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried~ Sora: That's Elsa's voice! Liam: I know, Sora. Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see~ Ryan F-Freeman: Be the good girl you always have to be~ Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know~ Clone Liam: Well, now they know~ Elsa and Ryan F-Freeman: Let it go!~ Let it go!~ Elsa: Can't hold it back anymore~ Clone Liam: Let it go!~ Let it go!~ Ryan F-Freeman: Turn away and slam the door~ Ryan and Elsa: I (Elsa doesn't) don't care what they're going to say~ Elsa: Let the storm rage on~ Clone Liam: The cold never bothered us anyway~ undos the button and Elsa's cape flies off Sora: This way! Pinkipoo: Why would Clone Liam run off? Matau T. Monkey: I don't know. cape lands on Matau's face Aah! Can't see. I can't see. Clone Liam: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small~ Elsa: And the fears that once controlled me~ Can't get to me at all~ got wrapped inside Elsa's cape Pinkipoo: Little help. Ryan F-Freeman: It's time to see what we can do~ To test the limits and break through~ pulls Elsa's cape freeing Matau and Pinkipoo while Ryan uses ice magic with Clone Liam Clone Liam: No right, no wrong~ Elsa: No rules for me~ Clone Liam, Ryan and Elsa: I'm free~ Let it go!~ Let it go!~ We're one with the wind and sky~ Let it go!~ Let it go!~ Clone Liam: You'll never see me cry~ Ryan F-Freeman and Elsa: Here I stand~ And here I'll stay~ Clone Liam: Let the storm rage on~ uses her ice powers to make an ice palace while Ryan practices his powers with Clone Liam Clone Liam: Our power flurries through the air into the ground~ Ryan F-Freeman: Our souls are spiralling in frozen fractals all around~ Elsa: And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast~ I'm never going back, the past is in the past~ takes off her crown and tosses it aside then makes her hair into a plat and makes a crystal dress Ryan F-Freeman: Let it go!~ Clone Liam: Let it go!~ is dressed up in his Snow Prince outfit land Clone Liam makes a suit that is based on Sora's KH3 outfit and Elsa's Snow Queen dress Ryan, Clone Liam and Elsa: And we'll rise like the break of dawn!~ Let it go!~ Let it go!~ That perfect girl (boy) is gone~ Here I stand~ In the light of day~ Let the storm rage ooooooooooooooooooooon~ The cold never bothered us anyway~ Clone Liam: Hey, Liam. Pinkipoo: Where's Elsa, did you lose her? Clone Liam: No. She's safe in her palace. Sci-Ryan: Wow. Clone Liam looks... different. Evil Anna: It's a good different. Sora: Wow. I don't know what we just saw, but... wow. That.... was Elsa? Donald Duck: She looked different. Goofy: And a lot happier too. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And Liam, I hope you know your dad will be with you. Right here in your heart. Liam: Thanks, Ryan. That made me feel better. Andante Daze: That is amazing, Ryan. Sonant Midnight: Maybe we could go inside Elsa's palace and say hi to her highness. Sora: Good idea, Sonant. Clover Lacey appears with Larxene and Dr. Neo Cortex Larxene: Please ''don't tell me that you're spying on her now? Dr. Neo Cortex: Surprised to see me and Clover, Ryan and Crash. Meg Griffin: Clover Lacey! Trio Darkle: Dr. Cortex and... Sora and Liam: Larxene! Sci-Ryan: Wait. Don't turn this around on us, Larxene. You and your two friends are following her. Sora: I agree with Sci-Ryan on that one. Larxene: Ooh. Look at Sci-Ryan get all sassy. Clover Lacey: He thinks he is the hero for Elsa. Ryan F-Freeman: Why you after Liam's love Elsa? Larxene: Okay, I admit Elsa is a person of interest to us. Dr. Neo Cortex: Romeo told me Elsa's heart is full of light. Larxene: Maybe she's one of the seven pure lights we need— the New Seven Hearts. Gotta make sure though. Fortunately, we're in the best position to tell. Can't pick out that "special Glimmer"... Clover Lacey: Unless you and Liam are standing in the shadows. Dr. Neo Cortex: I agree. And Liam have a love to Elsa. Like a light romance except... the exact opposite. Larxene: And maybe... Elsa ''doesn't ''have it. I mean, just look how icy her palace is— made of magic she forced herself to keep hidden until now. What if it's dark magic? Sora: Elsa would never rely on the darkness! Meg Griffin: I agree with Sora. Ryan and I won't let Elsa use the powers of the darkness! Liam: Me too. Larxene: Actually, it's still too early to call. Depends on how ''she sees it. If she believes her magic is darkness, that's what it'll become. Accepting her power, whatever it is, is the only way she can set her heart free. Dr. Neo Cortex: Larxene is right. And I think Elsa could see her powers in some ways then one. Clover Lacey: Yeah. And I know Elsa is the key for my stepmom's key to power. Larxene: So what will Elsa accept? Light or darkness? I know ''I ''wanna know. Dr. Neo Cortex: So are me and Clover. Sora: Well, good for you, but guess what? I won't let her fall to darkness! Sci-Ryan: So are me and my friends! Evil Anna: My boyfriend is right. Larxene: It's her choice to make, not yours. You know, I'm starting to understand why she gave you the cold shoulder. uses her powers to make the wind blow at Ryan and Friends, Who are holding on to not get blown away Matau T. Monkey: Hang on, Pinkie! Pinkipoo: Urrrrgh, I'm trying. Sora: Larxene! Larxene: You want to help her? Stop trying to be her hero! Let her figure it out her own way! and Clover sends out Lightning at our heroes and they fall off a cliff. At a slope, Ryan and Friends are okay Orla Ryan: Wow. I think we survive that one. Lil Blue Bathinghood: That's for sure. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Liam? Sora? Are you okay? pulled his head out from the snow. And he pulled Pinkipoo out. Blizzaria helped Meg up Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, you okay? Meg Griffin: Yeah. I'm fine. Pinkipoo: Us too. Sora: Donald! Goofy! Are you okay? pulls himself out of the snow, feeling dizzy Donald Duck: I'm okay... waves his arms Goofy: All good. time later Sora: I think we should properly go check on Elsa. Goofy: And make sure Larxene was wrong about her magic. Liam: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: And one thing, Sora. Don't you and Liam tell Elsa what Larxene said. Donald Duck: I agree with Sci-Ryan. Sora: Huh? Why not? Liam: Why won't we? Goofy: Well, to keep the order. Donald Duck: Yeah. Order. Liam: Oh yeah. Oisin Ryan: Come on, dad. I hope Elsa is okay. start to walk them Goofy hears something Goofy: Wait, fellas. Do you hear that? Pinkipoo: What's that up the slope? Donald Duck: Look! see an avalanche coming this way Ryan, Meg and Friends: AVALAAAAAACHE! summons his shield and places it on the snow Goofy: Quick, climb aboard! Donald and Liam got onto Goofy's shield as Clone Liam makes an Ice sled Lil Blue Bathinghood: Hang on to me. Foiletta: Right. Matau T. Monkey: Crash, what would we do? puts Matau face down on the snow and use him as a snowboard Lil Blue Bathinghood: Extreme panic. Cody Fairbrother: onto the sled with Ryanara, Sean and his kids Pinkie, get on me! Pinkipoo: Right, Cody. pulls out her sled and gets on Ryan F-Freeman: Get on, Meg! Meg Griffin: Sure, my love! sled down the slope, dodging attacks the Heartless and eventually, came to the bottom of the slope and fight the Heartless beat the Heartless then the two heartless fly into the snow causing another avalanche. Ryan, Meg and the others try to run but they get caught by the avalanche and takes them to another area. The screen goes black and a voice is heard ???: Wow! Look at all the pretty colours. There's blue, and green... Ooh, I love green! There is also pink and orange and light blue and other colours. And look, black. Just like my buttons. chuckles Hmm? see Sora on the snow with Meg and Ryan recovering, sees a snowman standing in front of him ???: Silly spiky grass. Give me back my foot. snowman removed his foot off Sora's hair, put it on his body and walks off Sora: Was that... a snowman? Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I think it is, Sora. up with Meg gets up. The others get up too Sora: Huh? Uh... Did you see that snowman? Crash Bandicoot: A snowman? Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): Did you say... Goofy: Snowman? Sora: Yeah. And here's the funny thing: he was walking and talking. Cody Fairbrother: Huh? Oisin Ryan: Is that true? and Goofy look at each other then look at Sora Donald Duck: Everybody knows snowmen can't walk. You must've imagined it. Pinkipoo: I don't think Sora was imaging it. Sora: Huh... I thought he was real. Goofy: Well, maybe we'll see him again. But if we don't get goin', we'll never reach Elsa's palace. Sora: Oh, right! I almost forgot. C'mon. Clone Liam: I hope this Pink Cat is right, Ryan. I hope my true love Elsa is okay. venture then LBH spotted something Lil Blue Bathinghood: What's that up ahead, looks like two people with some sort of deer. Meg Griffin: And look. see a snowman named Olaf Olaf: Oh, I can't wait to meet Elsa. I bet she is the nicest, warmest best person ever. Donald Duck: Wow. Sora: See? I told you! A walking, talking snowman. Goofy: Well, whaddaya know? You were right! Pinkipoo: Told ya that Sora wasn't imaging it. And you thought you didn't believe it all. Goofy: I am sure. I told Sora we would see him again. Sora: I wanna look! runs up to Olaf Sora: Wow! You really ''are ''alive! What's making you walk? reindeer named Sven and two people named Anna and Kristoff noticed Ryan and Friends Olaf: Um.. Well.. I guess... my feet. Princess Anna: Hello. Olaf, are these your friends? Olaf: Nope! Never met em. I know Ryan and his friends but, I don't know anyone blue, green, pink, has a watch device or who's oddly spiky. Sora: "Spiky"? My hair? Liam: We might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Liam, and these are my Yokai friends. Pinkipoo: I'm Pinkipoo. I evolved from Shmoopie when fused with the Love Sceptre. PINKIPOO CHARMING Foiletta: I'm Foiletta, the evolved version of Toiletta. FOILETTA EERIE Sora: Wait, why don't I get a colour too? My name is Sora. Donald Duck: And I'm Donald Duck! Olaf: Oh. Goofy: And I'd be Goofy the Green. Meg Griffin: This girl is Blizzaria. Blizzaria: I am from the Charming Yo-Kai tribe. Lil Blue Bathinghood: I'm Little Blue Bathinghood, but you can call me anything that floats your boat, I'm also a Yo-Kai and from the Heartful tribe. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): I am Milly. And this is Clone Liam. Princess Anna: I'm Anna. Kristoff I know Ryan and his friends and I know Liam and his friends are strangers but... They seem pretty nice to me. sighs Kristoff: I'm Kristoff, and this is Sven. made a noise which Kristoff translated Kristoff: He said nice to meet you. Goofy: Nice to meet ya. Sonant Midnight: And you are? Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Sora: So, what are you guys all heading? Kristoff: We're going to try and put an end to this crazy winter. Princess Anna: And to do that, we need to find my sister, Elsa. Sora: Elsa's... your sister? Goofy: What a coincidence. We're going to see her too. Pinkipoo: We met Elsa earlier. looked at Pinkipoo Princess Anna: You know Elsa? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sora: We ran into her up the mountain. Uh, do you mind telling us what's going on around here? We're worried. We think your sister might be in some trouble. Matau T. Monkey: And we need to make sure she is safe. Princess Anna: Trouble? Are you sure? looks at Sora for one moment then smiles Princess Anna: All right. I know we just met like we met Ryan, Meg and friends, but... Sora, was it? I got the feeling that you're someone to trust. Kristoff: I'm right there with ya. Evil Anna: And Liam would be with you, Anna. Liam blushes when I said he loves Elsa. Liam: That was Clone Liam, not me. Pinkipoo: Don't worry, Anna. I know for sure we will protect Elsa at all costs. Princess Anna: Thanks. Is it true Clone Liam loves my sister? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Princess Anna: I just hope you like long stories. Sora: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, you wanna hear Anna's story? Liam: Of course. Kristoff: Ya know, I should go find some moss for Sven. He's looking a little hungry. C'mon, Sven. Olaf: Hey, w-w-wait, what's going on? Tell me. Is something happening? carries Olaf Kristoff: C'mon, Olaf. You're with me. Olaf: Sure, Sven. Reindeer Sven too? Kristoff: The reindeer ''is ''Sven. Olaf: Oh, how fun. Liam: a Pokeball, hurls to the air Beedrill, come on out! Beedrill appears from the PokeBall Beedrill: Sbee! Liam: Beedrill, go with Kristoff and help him get moss, okay? Beedrill: Sbee! ("Roger!") Kristoff, Olaf and Liam's Beedrill head off to find moss. Ryan sits next to Meg while Anna and Sora sit down Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Anna tells us something about what happened, Meg. Liam: Me too. Pinkipoo: Me three. Lil Blue Bathinghood: Me four. Cody Fairbrother: Me too. Princess Anna: When we were little, my sister and I used to be close. Young Anna sees Young Elsa go to her room and she closed the door Princess Anna (voice): But then, one day, for some reason, Elsa just shut me out. a snowy days, Anna, feeling excited and wanting to play, rushes over to the door of Elsa's room Young Anna: Elsa? knocks on the door then starts to sing Young Anna: Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, Let's go and play~ I never see you anymore~ Come out the door~ It's like you've gone away~ We used to be best buddies~ And now we're not~ I wish you would tell me why?~ Do you wanna build a snowman?~ It doesn't have to be a snowman~ Young Elsa: Go away, Anna. Young Anna: Okay, bye~ Princess Anna: voice Years passed and we barely ever saw each other. Then, finally, it was time for her coronation. Let's just say I was more then a little excited. I thought we'd finally have a chance to talk. But at a party, I did something that made her mad. We got into an argument and I lost my temper. I was just so frustrated! And then, well... that's when she used her magic to push me away. It was all my fault. ends felt bad for Princess Anna Pinkipoo: Oh. I know how you feel. Princess Anna: sings Please, I know you're in there~ People are asking where you been~ They say have courage and I'm trying to~ I'm right out here for you~ Just let me in~ We only have each other~ It's just you and me~ What are we gonna do?~ places her hand on Ryan Do you wanna build a snowman?~ Ryan F-Freeman: Wow, nice singing, Anna. began to sing Pinkipoo: The cold never bother me anyway~ Queen Ryanara: Pinkie. Nice singing. I guess Anna and you have something in common. Pinkipoo: Hey, Anna, what would you call me as? Princess Anna: I think Pink-Liam. Pinkipoo: Alright, fair enough. Princess Anna: Yeah. I shouldn't have upset her the way I did. Elsa ran away because she was frightened. I have to bring her home. Sora: I'm sure she knows how much you love her. Foiletta: Same here. Sora's memories, images of Elsa running and Riku smiling as the door closes are shown Sora: (voice) And I think... maybe that's why she look so sad. It's just like Riku disappeared. He thought he had to push me away, to protect me. ends Sora: mind Maybe, Elsa's the same. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I think Sora and Anna are kinda alike. Lil Blue Bathinghood: Yeah.... Sora: If anyone can help her, it's you. Princess Anna: Huh? Sci-Ryan: What Sora means is you are the one who would be able to help Elsa. Princess Anna: Thanks. Kristoff: offscreen Hey, guys! I need some help! and Friends see Kristoff arrive Sora: What's the problem? Kristoff: This. a stick to Ryan, Meg and friends Orla Ryan: Hmm. A stick. Donald Duck: A stick problem? Kristoff: It's not a stick. Well, it ''is ''a stick, but it... It's Olaf's arm. sighs He's fallen apart again. Ryan, Meg, Cody, Sora and Friends: Fallen apart?! Donald Duck: Uh, how come you're not upset? Princess Anna: Oh, it's not big deal. He's a snowman. We'll just.. put him back together. Sora: Really?! Queen Ryanara: She's right. There is a reason she is snowman pro. Liam facefaults Sora: What's got into him? Lil Blue Bathinghood: Beats me. Beedrill: Sbee sbee sbee bee. ("I think he face-faulted because Ryanara said something.") Liam: Beedrill says, Clone Liam facefaulted. Pinkipoo: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: We would find Olaf, Sora. It's like Liam blushing because Evil Anna said he loves Elsa. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts